


Daddy's Surprise

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15yr old sam, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminized Sam, John isn't an asshole, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Sam in Makeup, Sloppy Seconds, Underage Sam, Weecest, john is a Daddy through & through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: John gets back from a hunt & his boys wake him up with an early surprise for his birthday.





	Daddy's Surprise

John wasn’t sure what time it was when his eyes cracked open, but he was going to go with _too damned early_. He’d got in fairly late the night before, pausing only long enough to shower & check on his boys before he’d collapsed onto the other motel bed. He’d listened to them breathing, staring over at the way Dean had himself spooned up against Sam’s back, curling protectively around him, until all the tension had disappeared from his frame & he’d fallen asleep.

That had been several hours ago – he could tell that. But his body was pretty sure he could do with several more hours of sleep & it fought his mind that was trying to make sense of the soft rustling noises in the room & the hushed voices that had obviously been the cause of his waking up in the first place.

“Are you sure he’s gonna like it, De?” Sam asked. It didn’t sound like they were on the other bed anymore, so maybe it was later than John thought.

“Trust me, Sammy. Dad’s gonna lose his shit. In a good way. Now, hold still.”

“Ok,” Sam said, sounding a little less nervous. “But don’t poke me in the eye with that thing.”

That had John opening his eyes, even as Dean called his little brother a “whiny bitch” & kept on doing whatever it was he was doing.

“Boys?” John called. There was a quick scuffle of feet & whispers before he heard someone run to the bathroom. John rolled to his back, sitting up just as Dean appeared at his bedside. He was wearing his jeans, John noticed, but was still shirtless.

“Hey Dad. Sorry. Did we wake you?”

John glanced around the room, not noticing anything incriminating. His eyes landed on Dean. The nineteen-year-old flashed a glance towards the bathroom, but he didn’t look guilty or worried. More… excited? There was definitely a bit of cocky anticipation in the set of Dean’s lips.

“That’s alright,” John said, pushing himself up the rest of the way to lean against the headboard. There was a muffled curse from the bathroom, but Dean didn’t look over. He just rolled his eyes. John raised an eyebrow. “Something you wanna share, boy?”

Dean schooled his expression at the tone of John’s voice, standing a little straighter.

“Nothing bad, sir,” he said. “Promise. Sammy & me just decided we wanted to surprise you, that’s all. A sort of welcome back & early birthday all in one. We know your birthday isn’t until next week, but we wanted to be sure you got your present in case you have to go out again before then...”

John reached out, looping his fingers around Dean’s wrist & pulling his eldest down to sit on the bed by his hip. Dean stopped speaking as John’s other moved to the back of his neck. The teen bent, pliant & welcoming as John pulled him in & pressed their lips together. A happy moan erupted from his throat. Dean loved being touched & a few words of praise could have him floating on cloud nine for days. When both of those things came from his father? Dean felt on top of the world.

“So what’s this surprise?” John asked, tilting his head to drag the scruff of his jaw over Dean’s cheek.

“Uh…” It took a moment for Dean’s brain to come back online from the little happy trip it took while John touched him. “Oh. It’s Sammy. He’s got the surprise. Or is the surprise, I guess.” Dean grinned again, licking his lips. He leaned back away from John. “Close your eyes, Dad. I’ll get him.”

When John just raised an eyebrow again, Dean pushed back into his father’s space, turning those already plump lips into an impressive mock-pout before he was kissing over John’s cheek & up to his ear so he could whisper, “Close your eyes.” Then he pulled back just enough so John could see his face. “Please, Daddy?”

John groaned. His eldest knew just how to play the older man. He caught Dean by the hair & held him steady for a kiss before leaning back against the headboard. John closed his eyes with a smile. “Alright, boy.”

He reached down & adjusted his cock under the thin motel sheets. It had already been half-hard with the morning, but now it was hot, heavy, & aching between his legs. He listened as Dean got up & padded over to the bathroom, opening the door. More whispers followed that John probably could have made out if he’d wanted to try, but his boys wanted to give him a surprise…

After a few minutes & some shuffling, John felt the bed dip as at least one of his boys climbed up onto the mattress near his feet. He kept his eyes closed as they settled & then he heard Sam’s voice from the end of the bed.

“You can open your eyes now, Daddy.”

John blinked his eyes open, his jaw dropping a little as he took in the sight of Sam kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide, leaning back against his big brother’s bare chest. Dean’s smirk was back in full force as he kept one hand in Sam’s hair, brushing it back from the younger boy’s forehead. His other hand rested over Sam’s hip.

“Fuck,” John said, trying to look everywhere at once. Sam’s hair was always soft & sort of fluttered away from his forehead in the mornings when it was sleep mussed, but this definitely looked more like it did when Dean ran his hands through those locks for hours. He was blushing slightly, but John barely noticed because his baby boy was all made up – those ever-color-changing eyes were lined in thick black liner & his lashes were heavy with mascara. A soft pinkish-purple shadow coated the eyelids & his cheeks glowed with rouge & something that made them sparkle.

And those lips… “Fuck,” John said again. Sam’s lips were always plump & pink. They weren’t quite as full as Dean’s, but they were still pretty. Right now, they looked sinful. His mouth glistened wetly with a baby-pink lipstick covered in some kind of glittery gloss that John could actually see clinging to his lips as Sam pressed them together & then parted them to take a breath.

“Told you he’d like it, Sammy,” Dean said, grinning. His thumb brushed over Sam’s hipbone & the motion finally drug John’s gaze down to the rest of the picture. At 15, Sam was just starting to fill out that lanky frame he’d sprouted last year, but he was still narrow-hipped & lean. John’s hands could almost wrap around that waist if he squeezed enough & right now, he was fighting the urge to just grab his boy & pull him forward.

Sam had on a thin shirt, pale pink that hung off one shoulder, baring the long line of his neck as he bent his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder. It hung down just below his chest, ending in a ragged curl of fabric from where Dean had obviously cut off some to make it more revealing. _Daddy’s Little Princess_ swirled in a white, curly font over the front & John could see Sam’s nipples, always so responsive, poking at the fabric.

Completing the image was a dainty pair of white satin & lace panties. The front panel was satin, & John could see where Sam had tucked his still growing cock down between his legs, but there was still a small bulge. Lace covered those slender hips, cut high to let John see the beginning curve of his baby boy’s ass on the sides.

“Do you really like it, Daddy?” Sam asked, pursing those pretty-in-pink lips as he slid a hand up his belly & under his shirt, obviously using the tip of a finger to circle a nipple.

John jerked the sheet off himself, revealing his thick, fully erect cock. “I fucking love it, baby boy,” he said, crooking a finger & calling Sam forward. “My pretty boys, being so good & sweet for Daddy.”

Sam pushed off Dean’s chest & bent forward onto all fours, crawling his way up the bed. John got a look down his back & moaned at the sight of those lace panels over his hipbones tapering off into thin strings of material that met to trail down between the soft, full globes of Sam’s ass.

The younger boy stopped when his head was over John’s cock, dipping down to place a gloss-sticky kiss to the tip. John grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, tugging him up into a kiss, feeling the gloss smear over his own lips as his other hand dropped to grip roughly at Sam’s chest, teasing his nipples.

“Daddy!” Sam arched his back, presenting his chest for more of the rough treatment as he moved to straddle one of John’s legs. He rocked his hips, dragging his crotch over the wide part of John’s thigh as Dean stripped off his jeans & climbed up onto the other side of the bed.

“We clamped his tits for a bit this morning to make them bigger,” the older boy said with a grin. “They’re probably tender as hell.”

John pushed Sam’s shirt up enough to see. Sure enough, Sam’s nipples were plump & swollen, little red marks from where the clamps had held tight still visible. He licked over his thumb & swiped the wet pad of it across one nipple before grabbing at it again to twist. Sam moaned, grinding against his leg harder.

“More, Daddy,” he begged. “Please?”

John obliged, even going so far as to land a few light, open-handed swats across Dean’s chest. His boy didn’t really have tits to slap, but the edge of his palm could catch the nipples & that was enough for Sam. The youngest one groaned loudly, biting at his lip.

“Such a dirty little whore, Sammy,” Dean said, hand stroking over his cock, but he was smiling & neither of the other two disagreed. Hell, Sam seemed to preen at the title, nodding his head against the pull of John’s other hand in his hair.

“What else did you do to get ready for Daddy,” John asked, “aside from get all prettied up for me, princess?”

“Dean helped me get ready for you,” Sam said, glancing over at his big brother. The love & affection was clear in his eyes even if his words ended on a filthy groan as John leaned in & latched his teeth around Sam’s nipple, biting a claiming bruise on his pale little chest. Sam’s skin was always covered in some kind of marks from him and Dean & the boy would often press on them when he was alone to feel the sting all over again & make the bruise last longer.

“He did, huh?” John let Sam’s shirt fall back down over his chest & reached out to wrap his hand around the back of Dean’s neck, bringing his eldest in for a biting kiss. “Just what did you do, boy?” Dean’s hand fell away from his hard length to lean in closer to John, groaning into the kiss.

“Got his pussy ready for you, Daddy,” Dean said, breath hitching as John’s hand slid down from his neck to grip his cock, letting the older boy thrust into the almost-too-tight touch. “Know you like it wet & sloppy, just like a real cunt.”

“That I do, boy.” John enjoyed fucking his baby boy period, but if he could get him after he’d been dicked open all sloppy & warm? Fuck. “You bend him over & fuck his pussy full, boy? Use this cock on him like you’re a big man, just he way I taught you?” John reached down & grabbed Dean’s balls, squeezing them.

“Shit!” Dean jumped, thrusting his hips forward. The motion brought him closer to where Sam straddled John’s lap & the younger boy took the chance to lean in, setting his little teeth against Dean’s shoulder. “I did, sir. Daddy. I licked him open first. Then used my fingers & then I fucked him full & plugged him up so he’d be wet & warm for you.”

“Good boy. So good for your Daddy.” John kissed him again & then shared a sloppy kiss with Sam, too, his hand sliding from Sam’s hair to grip his hip & force him to be still. The younger boy whined softly, the front of his panties damp with sweat & precum. “You’ve been humping my leg like a bitch in heat, princess. Since your big brother already saw to your pussy, think it’s time you got my cock ready for you to ride, hmm?”

Sam nodded eagerly, already working to slide himself back off John’s lap. He dropped down, his thin shoulders slotting between John’s thighs before those sticky lips were on him again. Sam didn’t hesitate in the slightest, not wanting to tease. He licked a stripe up from John’s balls to the tip, swirled his tongue along the slit, & then parted those shiny, pink lips & sank down over the shaft.

John groaned, head falling back as Dean licked & sucked at the sweat covering his father’s throat & chest. The older man ran a hand down Dean’s back, giving his hip a swat.

“Get down there & take the plug out & smear some of your cum over his hole, boy. Wanna feel those pussy lips all wet & sticky when I fuck him.”

Dean slid down the bed, grabbing Sam’s hips & propping them up so the younger teen was in the position of a presenting bitch – head down & ass up. Sam moaned around John’s cock, gagging softly as he sank down the shaft even further. Tears were starting to come to his eyes, smudging the dark makeup around his eyes, but instead of ruining the effect, it just made John hotter.

He watched as Dean pulled the string of the thong aside & out of the way, leaning in to bite a mark into Sam’s cheek. It made another moan vibrate out around him & John had to pull the younger boy off for a moment to gain some control. He focused on the thin, spider-web strings of spit & precum that clung to those obscenely pink, plump lips.

“Get to it, boy,” John ordered & Dean nodded, pulling the thick, rubber plug from Sam’s ass carefully but without teasing. He didn’t need to – the base was wide, so even the act of removing it was enough to have the teen’s cock jumping behind the satin.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean moaned, petting over Sam’s rim. “You’re gaping, baby boy. Can see right up in you – all sloppy wet & pink.” The older boy leaned in, pressing his face between Sam’s cheeks & sucking hard to draw his cum back out of Sam’s hole. Sam fisted the sheets on either side of John’s hips to keep from reaching down to rut his cock against his palm.

“You needing some attention, princess?” John asked, tilting Sam’s head back to take in his tear-tracks that ran in faded dark lines over his cheeks. He rubbed them away, smearing the makeup even more.

“Feels so good, Daddy,” Sam said, voice light & airy as he fought to hold still. “Want more…”

“That’s because you’re a little slut, princess.” John grinned down at his youngest son. “Little sluts like you are always wanting more in your cunt.” Sam nodded, mouth slack as Dean sucked again, tongue flicking over the rim.

“Can I have more, Daddy? Please? Can I have you in my pussy?”

John guided Sam back to his cock, proud that his boy barely even stuttered over the words anymore, but he still blushed so beautifully.

“Such a good boy for asking so nicely,” he said, petting Sam’s hair as he suckled at the tip of his cock. He could feel his own need to cum swirling low in his belly, hot & clamoring for his attention. “Come on up here, boy. Dean, leave off. Got another job for you.”

Dean pulled back, wiping the back of his hand across his lips as he watched John pull Sam up to straddle his lap again, but the older man didn’t move to get his cock inside Sam’s hole.

“C’mon up here, son,” John said, beckoning Dean to his knees behind Sam. “Want you to fuck your little brother for me again – make him damned good & sloppy while I play with his little clit.” John’s hand slipped down the front of Sam’s panties, palm cupping Sam’s cock & making the boy fall back against Dean’s chest. John met Dean’s eyes. “Get to it, boy.”

“Fuck, sir, yes sir. Daddy.” Dean spit on his palm & slicked his cock up, shifting forward & nudging the head past Sam’s rim. His little brother turned his head, pressing his face against Dean’s throat as he felt Dean sink balls deep on the first thrust. A slick, wet sound filled the room as some of Dean’s cum from before squeezed out around his cock to drip down onto John’s balls beneath them.

“That’s it, boy,” John praised. “Fuck him like I taught you. Between the two of us, we’ll breed our pretty little bitch up, yeah?” Both teens flushed at the talk, but it also made Dean slam his hips forward harder, one hand coming around to land on the flat of Sam’s belly. He wasn’t quite big enough to make his little brother bulge, but he knew once John was inside him, the teen’s body would swell as if he truly were pregnant.

“Wanna cum, Daddy,” Sam whined, reaching up to twist & tease his nipples again. “Need to. Please?!”

John angled his wrist to reach further between Sam’s legs, the tip of a finger barely able to feel the stretched out rim as Dean fucked him.

“You need to cum, princess? Need Daddy to stroke this little cock while your big brother fucks you good? Need it?” Sam nodded, head flopping slightly as Dean’s thrusts got harder. “Alright then… make him cum, son.”

Dean nodded at the order, sweat rolling down his forehead as his fingers dug bruises into Sam’s hips. Their hips slapped together, the sound wet & loud. Dean began to grunt, a combination of rough sounds & growls of “Sammy” mixed in with a few expletives. He shifted his hips until every slide of his cock into his baby brother’s hole drug over his prostate. Soon, Sam was matching him sound for sound, only much louder. Sam always was a noisy fuck.

“Please, De, need it… Daddy, I… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuCK!” Sam went stiff, his whole body shaking as his cock spilled warm & sticky inside his panties & all over John’s palm & wrist. Dean fucked him through it, biting a mark on his throat.

“There’s my good boy. My perfect little princess,” John praised. He pulled his hand out, showing the mess to Sam before holding it out to Dean who eagerly began to lick the sticky strands clean. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s body, holding the younger man close as he slammed in deep & came with a soft cry of Sam’s name.

John patted his mostly clean palm against Dean’s cheek, letting the two boys hold each other through the aftershocks for a moment before he tapped his eldest son on the cheek again, a little more insistent.

“My turn, boy,” he said even as Dean nodded. “Clench up, princess,” John added. “Keep your brother’s seed like a good bitch.” Dean groaned as Sam obeyed, ass going tight around him as he pulled out. Sam tipped forward against John’s chest as Dean rolled off to the side, panting heavily.

John wrapped an arm around Sam’s narrow waist, easily holding his youngest while his other hand reached down & gripped his cock. He drug the flared head over Sam’s rim. He could feel the soft tremors in Sam’s body as he fought to stay still & tight & he chuckled.

“Relax now, princess. Let Daddy feel some of your brother’s cum dripping out of that pussy to slick his cock up good & proper.” John pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple as the younger boy did as ordered, his hole immediately fluttering open under the press of John’s cock. Dean’s see, hot & sticky, dripped down & John rubbed it into his slit with his thumb.

“Daddy, please,” Sam begged & John was already using his thumb to push the head past Sam’s stretched rim before he even finished pleading.

“There’s that good feeling pussy,” John muttered as he used the hand on Sam’s hip to draw his boy all the way down until he was buried balls deep inside him. “Best cunt I’ve ever felt, princess. Warm & wet & tight.”

Sam curled up against John’s chest, eyelashes fluttering as he moaned softly. He pressed glittering, sticky kisses over John’s throat as his father began to lift him up, both hands spanning his narrow hips now, & then slam him down. Sam looked down, meeting Dean’s eyes as the older boy watched, licking his lips.

“My good boys. So good for Daddy, fuck.”

John gave himself over to the tight, hot drag of his cock in & out of Sam’s hole. Dean rested a hand on his thigh before turning over to reach over his leg so he could fondle those big heavy balls that slapped up against Sam’s hips.

“He’s gonna fill you so full, Sammy. These balls are heavy.” Dean’s sat up, his other hand slipping around to feel where John’s cock made the younger boy’s belly bulge out obscenely.

“Please, Daddy,” Sam whimpered, wrapping his thin arms around John’s neck. “Want you cum in my pussy.”

Between the pair of them talking at him & the feel of Sam’s body around him, John never stood a chance. He growled & slammed Sam down hard on his cock as he came with a roar. He lifted Sam up & down a few times, stroking his cock as he came, feeling a mix of his & Dean’s cum slide down his shaft until Dean rubbed it into the rough hair & hot skin of his balls.

“Fuck,” John groaned as he finally let Sam slump against his chest. Dean fumbled a little off to the side before coming up with the plug he’d pulled from the younger teen earlier & John nodded. He & Dean worked to move the almost limp boy between them, pulling him off John’s cock & working the plug inside to keep him stuffed full.

“Tired, Daddy,” Sam mumbled as John laid him down on the bed. Dean lay down in front of him, pulling the younger boy up against his chest & brushing a hand through his hair.

“Course you are,” Dean said. “You worked hard, being such a good slut for us.”

“Think we all deserve a nap,” John said, barely holding back a yawn. “Then your brother can help you freshen your pretty face, princess, & I’ll take you out for pancakes.” The two boys grinned, both thanking their father with soft kisses before they snuggled up together & fell asleep. John twitched the sheet over them before sliding in to spoon behind Sam, working a hand between the boys to feel both their hearts beating as he drifted off with a smile.


End file.
